1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to interface devices, such as displays, touchpads or touchscreen displays, and, more specifically, to an interface device having integrated solar cell(s) for power collection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interface devices (e.g., displays, touchpads, touchscreens, etc.) for consumer electronics are often made up of an array of interface elements (e.g., display elements or pixels, touch sensing elements, etc.) formed within a substrate and covered by glass or some other transparent material. In many consumer electronics these interface devices have relatively large surface areas that are exposed to light. Thus, recently, consumer electronics have been developed in which interface devices are stacked above solar cell(s), thereby taking advantage of the light exposure for solar power collection.